The major goal for the proposed MBRS-SCORE program at UVI is to improve the research environment at UVI. It will develop the potential of UVI faculty to undertake biomedical research that is effectively communicated to the scientific community. This overall goal will provide a number of benefits to faculty, students and the UVI community. Most importantly, an enhanced research environment will stimulate interest in biomedical research among our students. The MBRS-SCORE program will lead to increased faculty research and an increased number of UVI students entering into biomedical research. The specific aims of the program are to increase the number of biomedical researchers at UVI and increase their productivity in terms of presentations of original research at scientific meetings, submissions and publication of research articles, and submission and funding of research proposals to both MBRS and non-MBRS funding sources. The SCORE program at UVI will also increase the productivity of all members of the Division of Science and Mathematics by providing an enriched research environment. This program builds on its successful MARC program and will interact synergistically with its newly established MBRS-RISE program and NSF funding to enhance training in the fields of science, mathematics and technology. The program includes several research projects, focusing on marine biomedical research, including: 1) a study of the effects of temperature on a neural circuit in spiny lobsters; 2) a study that will evaluate grouper breeding population structure and reproductive potential.